


In Your Time of Need

by lolliipxps



Series: Mutual Affections [4]
Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Dani is stubborn too, Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Jessica Whitly (mentioned), Mild Language, Nightmares, Not Beta Read, follows canon events, ish, they are so cute okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-31 08:08:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21125078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolliipxps/pseuds/lolliipxps
Summary: Dani provides much needed support and comfort for Malcolm.





	In Your Time of Need

The second Dani saw that bandage on Malcolm’s hand the worry set in. On top of that, something else appeared to be going on, something recent that Malcolm either didn’t have the chance to tell her, was afraid too, or simply didn’t plan on it. At the very least he didn’t say anything after they caught Axel and his “stalker.” Which is exactly when she found of Gil was going over to Malcolm’s she decided to follow along.

“You know, maybe it's better that you don’t come in, I think Malcolm needs this time alone.” Gil told her as they stood outside of the door. Her eyes flickered from the tape in his hands then back up to meet his gaze. 

Needless to say she wasn’t going to budge. “Gil, I’m going to be here for him, nothing you say is going to change my mind.” That’s right, she was just as stubborn as the man in question.  _ Especially _ when it came to him. 

Getting the hint that he wasn’t going to win this battle, Gil sighed and gestured for her to go in first. “What’s going on with you and Bright anyway? Something I should know about?” 

It was too dark for Gil to notice, but she was most definitely blushing at the inquiry. “I just care about him is all.” She pointed out quietly with a smile as trudged up the stairway.

Gil rose an eyebrow but left the matter alone.

“Love what you’ve done with the place..” Gil remarked as he stood a few feet away from the younger man. “The DA is pressing charges against Joey and Axel. You were right, Axel helped orchestrate a cover up for his old friend.”

“But, didn’t come over here to tell me something I could have read in the report. Dani, what are you doing here?” Malcolm shook his head and turned around, having finished pouring two glasses of whiskey rocks. Though perplexed when he noticed Dani beside Gil. “Dani, what are you doing here?”

Gil nodded. “Right again, so why don’t you tell me why I’m here, Sherlock Freud.” Though Gil would have preferred this to be a more private interaction. “And Dani here insisted on coming with, turns out she’s as stubborn as you. Probably just wants to make sure you’re okay.” Yet something told him Dani could help in a way that he couldn’t. (Something  _ had  _ to be going on between them, right?)

Malcolm rose an eyebrow before fixing one more glass, offering each of them one before plopping down on the couch. “Well, you know I’ve been off my game, I’ve been seeing my father, and you know about my mothers new role in my nightmares. ” His voice was slightly hushed, as if trying to be secretive. Which wouldn’t go unnoticed by Dani, of course, who remained silent at the moment. 

Dani stayed in her spot, giving the two of them space to work out whatever they were working out. But she sure as hell wasn’t leaving with Gil…

“Damn, you are a good profiler, guess I can’t fire you.” Gil reached into his pocket and took out a tape, setting it down on the coffee table. “I know you need answers, but are you sure you want to watch this?”

Eyes widened at the sight of the tape, Malcolm immediately going silent.

“I’ll leave you to it.” A hand rested on Malcolm’s shoulder. “Your mother is a good person, you should know that.” With a heavy sigh, the older man stood up. “Come on, Dani, let’s give him some privacy.”

“No can do sir, I said I was going to be here and I meant it.” She reminded him sternly, standing her ground. Before Gil could say anything to oppose the decision, Malcolm interjected. 

“It’s fine, Gil, let her stay.” Malcolm played with the tape in his hands. “I’ll make sure she gets back okay.”

Dani waited until Gil was officially out of earshot range to move to sit by Malcolm’s side, placing a hand on his own. “Dani I was going to tell you...” 

“Shh, I know, you don’t have to apologize or come up with some excuse.” Her smile was soft and warming. “Do you want me to put that in for you?” There wasn’t a verbal response but he  _ did  _ hand her the tape. “What is this for, anyway?”

“I suspect my mother may have known that my father was a serial killer.” 

Dani could see the sadness on his features, making her want to instantly comfort him. And she did so as soon as the tape was in, resuming her previous position.

Malcolm relaxed against her as the tape started to play, stereo loud enough that he would easily be able to hear it. “This tape is the proof I need.”

The look in his eyes told the whole story. She could see the pain. The need to know that for once he was wrong. While she didn’t know much about his mother, aside from the rather nasty encounter with her prior, she could tell she was an important figure in Malcolm’s life. He needed family he could trust.

So there were no words exchanged as the tape played. Hell, she could feel secondhand pain just watching it. But nothing compared to Malcolm, who by the end had tears rolling down his face. Arms wrapped around him in a warm embrace as she let tears create wet spots on select spots of her jacket. 

“Shh, let it all out.” She murmured as she maneuvered a hand to brush up and down his spine and the other running through soft brown strands. “That’s what you needed, right? Your mother has just been protecting you, even if she can be a bitch, yeah?” A soft chuckle followed that last bit.

Malcolm regained enough composure to finally speak up. “Mother and I had an argument, and now I feel bad for accusing her of knowing when all this time she  _ didn’t  _ know.” He clenched his fists, balling together parts of her jacket as a result. “I’ve been such an asshole to everyone lately.”

“Hey, it’s okay, you had every reason to believe that, right?” She pulled back to meet his eyes. “You know I’m here for you, right?”

The corner of his lips curled up just barely, for a second. “Thank you.” Malcolm rested his forehead against hers. “I don’t know how I would be without you.”

“You’d be going batshit crazy, that’s what.” She chuckled softly. Dani studied his features, trying to get a read of what he was thinking. “You want to pay your mother a visit?”

“I would hate myself if I didn’t at least apologize.” Blue orbs met hers. “Would you… mind coming with me? Not sure if I want to be alone for a while.”

Dani then did the unexpected and next thing Malcolm knew was their lips pressing against each other. The kiss was reciprocated, well until they had to pull away to breath. 

Dani rested a hand on his cheek. “Do you really have to ask?” 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think. <3


End file.
